Saga de Fantasia/Arco del Mar sin Sol
El arco del Mar sin Sol es el 33º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el segundo de la saga de Fantasia. Antecedentes Tras salir ilesos de Totto Land, los Freak se dirigen con el resto de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos al Mar sin Sol, donde según el Soplón podrán llegar rápidamente al mar del cielo. Capítulo 561: El Mar sin Sol En mitad de la noche, varios barcos de todos los tamaños navegan por algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo. ???: Ya estamos cerca. ???: Deberíamos llegar a nuestro destino mañana. ???: ¡Seeeeh, esto será una masacre, pienso llevar a cabo mi venganza de forma histórica! ???: No te precipites, todos ajustaremos cuentas con él cuando lo encontremos, si unimos nuestras fuerzas, ese novato no tendrá nada que hacer. ---- Al día siguiente... En un lugar cercano al mar Caliente-Caliente, el sol es cubierto enteramente por nubes negras de tormenta sumiendo al mar bajo él en la oscuridad. Dicha zona es conocida como el Mar sin Sol. Elvis: Buah, parece incluso que vaya a llover. Star: Uf, eso no le vendrá bien a mi pelo... La Alianza de los Siete Magníficos se adentra en las aguas de dicho mar para soltar en ellas las misteriosas semillas que el Soplón entregó a Maxwell Scribble. A bordo del barco de los Piratas Kindergarten, dos de sus tripulantes observan el agua. Pirata: Es curioso, hace muy mal tiempo pero aún así el agua está tirando a tranquila. Pirata: Ya... es como si el tiempo estuviera al límite y fuera a explotar de un momento a otro en forma de tormenta. Pirata: No me gustaría, odio los truenos. O'Baby: Hmmm... Bomba: Me pregunto qué pasará cuando tiremos al agua esas semillas. Buck: ¡Eh, Garabateador, más vale que esas judías no sean un bulo! Maxwell: ¡Siendo el Soplón el que me dio esa información es imposible que no nos ayuden a llegar al mar del cielo! Laura Moovi: Por si acaso recomiendo tirar solo una semilla por si no sale a la primera. Maxwell: Sí, tienes razón... ¡Dummies, sacad la tabla! Dummies: ¿Vamos a tirar a alguien, Capi? Maxwell: ¡No, hombre, es para poderme acercar mejor al agua! Yamikaze: ¡En formación! Yellow: ¡Con cuidado! Poco a poco, los siete navíos se reúnen en círculo con seis de ellos formando un hexágono y el Freaky Soul en medio, desde donde el Garabateador, subido en un tablón de madera conectado al barco, saca una de las semillas de la bolsa que le dio el Soplón y la deja caer al agua, hundiéndose esta hacia las profundidades marinas hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Creeper: Bueno ¿y ahora qué? Maxwell: Ahora tocaría esperar unos minutos. Kurokage: ¿? Buck: ¿Cuánto exactamente? Maxwell: Un ratito, supongo que debemos esperar a que la semilla llegue al lecho marino. Dance Mon: Ya veo... Red: ¡En ese caso a esperar se ha dicho! En ese momento, Blue ve algo en el horizonte desde la cofa del barco de los Superpiratas, usando unos prismáticos para verlo mejor. Blue: ¡Capitán Red, flota desconocida a las nueve! Tanto Red como el resto de piratas de la alianza se alarman ante el aviso, queriendo comprobarlo también por ellos mismos. Madonna: ¡Lol, es verdad, son un buen puñado de barcos y vienen hacia nosotros! Rake: ¡Son como treinta barcos, capitán! Eric Skorup: ¡Son todos piratas, no, espera, hay un barco marine entre ellos! Maxwell: ¿¿Ah?? Cosmo: ¿Un barco marine también? A ver, a ver... Cosmo se acerca a la proa del Freaky Soul para observar la misteriosa flota con sus propios prismáticos para ver que en efecto se trata de más de dos decenas de barcos de distintos tamaños y en su mayoría piratas, salvo por un barco de la Marine de gran tamaño entre ellos, siendo el más grande de la flota. Cosmo: Qué raro... El pirata trata de acercar la vista moviendo una pequeña rueda que entre las lentes de sus prismáticos, alcanzando a ver a los ocupantes de los barcos. Reaccionando con horror, Cosmo va escopetado a avisar a Maxwell. Cosmo: ¡¡Capi, esto es malo!! Maxwell: ¿Eh? Cosmo: ¡¡Vienen a por nosotros, Capi, no van de paso ni son aliados, debemos prepararnos para el combate!! Maxwell: ¡Relájate, hombre, y dime qué narices has visto! Capítulo 562: La Alianza Anti-Maxwell Scribble Cosmo es incapaz de responder de puro miedo, por lo que se ve obligado a recuperar el aliento antes de contar lo que ha visto. Maxwell: ¡Cosmo! ¡¿QUIÉN DIRIGE ESOS BARCOS?! Laura: ¿¿?? Cosmo: Son... son... ¡¡¡SON NUESTROS ANTIGUOS CLIENTES DEL INFRAMUNDO!!! Maxwell queda pensativo unos segundos ante la respuesta de su compañero hasta darse cuenta de lo que eso significa, cambiando la expresión de su cara drásticamente. thumb|centre|250px Maxwell: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! Laura: ¿"Clientes"? ¿Te refieres a los que tuvisteis cuando vendíais...? Aaaay, madre. Desde la flota enemiga, un hombre mayor con un casco vikingo y un enorme garfio sustituyendo su mano derecha empieza a hablar a los siete barcos mediante el uso de un megáfono que le entrega uno de sus subordinados. Capitán pirata: ¡¡MAAXWELL SCRIBBLEEE!! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Capitán pirata: ¡Después de descubrir que no estabas en Grand Battle Land nos hemos pateado todo el Nuevo Mundo buscándote, bastardo traicionero! ¡¡Somos aquellos que hicimos negocios contigo para luego salir trasquilados!! Mientras el pirata habla por el megáfono, Maxwell se lleva las manos a la cabeza recordando las palabras de Terracota en su primer encuentro en el Archipiélago Shinjin. ---- Terracota: ¡Al parecer ahora piden tu cabeza en el Inframundo, todos aquellos con los que has tratado van a por ti, has pasado a la historia de los Bajos Fondos como "el Pirata Estafador"! ---- Capitán pirata: ¡Hemos formado una alianza para encontrarte y decirte lo siguiente! Maxwell: ¡¡¡¡!!!! Capitán pirata: ¡¡"PIRATA ESTAFADOR, DEVUÉLVENOS NUESTRO DINERO"!! Rick: Túuuu... cómo está el patio. Paul: Hmpf... Cosmo: ¡Esto es terrible, Capi, están todos! ¡Goat Santana, Magnate Magnet, la capitana Huanghou, el Capo Toy Toy, el emisario de los Piratas de las Bestias Durak, el capitán Iruko, el teniente comandante Harvey...! ¿? ¿Y el cazarrecompensas del Mar del Adiós también? Gang: ¡Piratas Freeeeeak, soy yo, Gang el Temerario, he venido a ajustar cuentas con vosotros de una vez y esta ocasión ya no escaparéis! Costurero: ¡¡Con la ayuda de Costurero, el mejor científico del mundo!! Gang Hunters: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Buck: ¡¡¡Garabateador, quién es esta gente!!! Maxwell: ¡Clientes insatisfechos que quieren matarme! Creeper: ¿Y no les puedes devolver el dinero que te piden y que nos dejen en paz? Maxwell: ¡No llevamos suficiente dinero como para pagarles a todos! Santana: ¡¡Fuego!! El barco de Santana es el primero en abrir fuego contra Maxwell y compañía. Sin embargo, las balas de cañón son fácilmente detenidas por los Superpiratas. Red: ¡Aaaah ah ah ah ah ah ah! ¡Retroceded, villanos, o nos veremos obligados a echaros a patadas de estas aguas! Kurokage: Supongo que no nos queda otra. Creeper: Si queremos llegar juntos al mar del cielo habrá que luchar contra ellos. Bomba: ¡Pues a ello, así pasaremos el rato mientras esperamos a que haga efecto la semilla! Buck: Hmpf... Maxwell: Chicos... Como si fueran cascadas, lágrimas empiezan a caer de los ojos del Garabateador, quien siente al mismo tiempo agradecimiento a sus aliados y miedo ante sus acreedores. Maxwell: Pi... ¡Piratas Freak, zafarrancho de combate, vamos a enseñar a esos desgraciados cómo las gastamos! Piratas Freak: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Maxwell: ¡¡Y por el amor de Dios que alguien me de una caja de pañuelos!! Capítulo 563: Hacer negocios Los barcos de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos se giran para apuntar sus cañones hacia los barcos enemigos, los cuales se acercan cada vez más. Willy: ¿Me meto en el agua para hundir esos barcos, Capi? Maxwell: ¡Esta vez no, debemos permanecer todos juntos en este punto para cuando ocurra lo que deba ocurrir con esa semilla! Willy: De acuerdo. Buck: ¡Mantened la posición, no nos dispersemos! Bomba: ¡Fuego! Habiendo apuntado al barco de Huagnhou, los cañones del barco de Bomba disparan contra él. Sin embargo, las balas de cañón son desviadas de su trayectoria como por arte de magia. Bomba: ¿Eh? O'Baby: ¡Imposible! Para acabar chocando contra un imán gigante sobre la cubierta de otro de los barcos enemigos, sosteniéndose sobre un enorme brazo mecánico. A pesar de explotar contra él, el imán no sufre ningún daño. Bomba: ¿¿Un imán?? Los tripulantes de ese barco ríen mientras su capitán observa al confundido Bomba en la proa. Magnate Magnet: ¡Manteneos cerca de mí, muchachos, con este poderoso imán de mi invención sus cañones no nos harán nada, están indefensos tsetsetse... *[Magnate Magnet '''el Imán de Guerras'; compró varias lanzas con lanzallamas incorporados a Maxwell.] Sin embargo, el buque de la Marine que acompaña a los piratas intenta mantener las distancias del de Magnet. A bordo, un hombre con bigote y abrigo de oficial observa el Freaky Soul con unos prismáticos mientras fuma un puro. Harvey: Pero si disparamos nosotros nuestras balas serán atraídas también hacia el imán... ¡Los desgraciados no se mueven, artilleros, quiero que friáis a tiros el barco grande a la de ya! Marines: ¡Sí, señor! *[Harvey, teniente comandante corrupto de la Marine; compró una unidad Pacifista falsa creada por el poder de Maxwell.] Harvey: ¡¡Fuego!! Los cañones de proa del barco de Harvey abren fuego contra el Freaky Soul, pero Dan reacciona a tiempo para destruir las balas con sus respectivos cañones. Al mismo tiempo, la ametralladora de proa del barco de los Freak consigue hundir uno de los barcos pirata más pequeños que estaban tomando la delantera. Red: ¡Equipo! Superpiratas: ¡SÍ! Red, Yellow, Black, Blue y Pink preparan sus lanzas y dan un salto conjunto sobre su barco para luego recubrir sus armas con Busoshoku Haki. Red: ¡Nuestra técnica secreta, '''TEAM...'! Superpiratas: ¡¡¡... OF JUSTICE!!! Los cinco piratas dan un corte vertical tan poderoso que llegan a generar un proyectil de aire que se dirige a gran velocidad contra los barcos enemigos, llegando a cortar el agua por donde pasa. Finalmente, el super-tajo llega al barco con un pie como mascarón de proa, del cual salta una figura femenina que trata de bloquear el proyectil de una patada potenciada con Haki, acabando sometiendo la onda cortante y haciéndola desaparecer. Red: ¡¡¿¿??!! La luchadora cae a la cubierta de su barco con una pierna humeando mientras realiza una postura de artes marciales. Huanghou: Nada puede con mis patadas. * [Huanghou '''la Emperatriz del Pie'; compró varias balas de cañón teledirigidas a Maxwell para su barco.] Kurokage: ¡Increíble! Red: ¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Maxwell: Leeeeñe, no sabía que podía dar esas patadas... Santana: Jojojo, ya lo ves, Garabateador, estafaste a la gente equivocada... ¿Ha recibido ya el Soplón el dinero? La respuesta a la pregunta de Santana proviene del barco con el delfín en el Jolly Roger, a través de un Den Den Mushi. Iruko: He enviado un grupo a Isla Milk para realizar el pago, no deberían ser detectados si se ocultan en las profundidades marinas. Santana: Bien, ese sí es un hombre con el que se puede hacer negocios. Capítulo 564: El contraataque de Punto Final Con los barcos enemigos cada vez más cerca, las probabilidades de que sus disparos acierten son más elevadas, terminando por alcanzar parte del casco del barco de los Piratas de Creeper. Creeper: ¡Agh! Yamikaze: ¡Daños en el casco, capitana! Creeper: ¡Contraatacad! Santana: Hmmm, qué extraño, han permanecido en su posición todo el rato... ¿Por qué será? Maxwell: '¡Impression!' Santana: ¿? Desde el Freaky Soul, Maxwell crea una gigantesca bomba para lanzarla contra el grupo de barcos entre los cuales se encuentra el de Santana. Maxwell: '¡Kaboom!' Santana: ¡¡¡!!! Capitán pirata: ¡Nos va a aplastar! Capitán pirata: ¡¡Larguémonos de aquí!! Los capitanes de los barcos que rodean el de Santana sucumben a la desesperación ante el enorme explosivo que va a caerles encima, al igual que los subordinados de este que salen corriendo hacia la popa del barco abrumados por su tamaño. Sin embargo, el capitán pirata trata de mantener la compostura y se prepara al parecer para golpear la bomba. Santana: ¡ROAAAAR! ''PONG Y de un solo golpe con su garfio, la bomba vuelve por donde había venido hacia Maxwell. Maxwell: ¡¿QUÉ?! Capataz: ¡EH, QUE LA BOMBA VUELVE! Paul: ¿¿Eeeeeh?? Dummies: ¡¡La vamos a palmaaaaar!! Maxwell: (¡Maldición, la explosión es capaz de dañar también a los demás barcos! ¿¿Qué narices ha hecho Santana??) Paul: ¡Pauda pauda impulse! Con su [[Fruta Pauda Pauda|fruta Pauda Pauda]], Paul salta hacia la bomba a punto de caer sobre ellos mientras recubre una de sus piernas con busoshoku haki. Paul: ¡Hasshoken: Gunjiashi x 50! Desesperado, el Heraldo del Infierno lanza una gran ráfaga de patadas a la bomba hasta que consigue desviarla de su trayectoria, mandándola hacia arriba al cielo, explotando finalmente en el aire. Dummies: ¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Maxwell: ¡Looooooooooooool! Skorup: ¡Paaaaul, jakakakakakaka! Rick: ¡Campeóoooon! Paul cae de nuevo a la cubierta del barco riendo mientras que, en el barco de los Piratas Bucket, el doctor Shovel abanica a Buck para evitar que se desmaye del susto. Maxwell: Uffff... por qué poco. Santana: Por qué poco... ¿? ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados?! ¡Volved a los cañones, panda de inútiles! Piratas: ¡Sí, capitán Santana! Santana: Solo han alargado lo inevitable. * [Goat Santana '''Punto Final', consumidor de la fruta Pado Pado; compró dos tanques transformables creados por Maxwell.] Toy Toy: Realmente tiene suerte, el Garabateador. Santana: ¿? Sanrana coge el auricular de su Den Den Mushi para oír mejor a su aliado. Toy Toy: Uno no se libra de una bomba gigante así como así. Santana: Es igual, mientras sigamos usando nuestros cañones como distracción el plan llegará a puerto. Toy Toy: El primer barco en llegar a la distancia requerida debería ser el de Iruko, En efecto, el barco del gyojin Iruko lleva la delantera en el avance hacia los barcos de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos. Toy Toy: Cuando eso ocurra... Santana: Empezará la verdadera batalla. Capítulo 565: El comienzo del abordaje Huanghou: ¡Fuego! La siguiente ráfaga de cañonazos consigue dar bien en los barcos de la alianza, sufriendo varios daños sobretodo en el de Kurokage y el de Creeper. Kurokage: ¡Por todos los Yokais! Creeper: ¡¡Tenemos que replegarnos, aquí quietos somos un blanco fácil!! Durak: ¿¿Pero por qué no se mueven?? Harvey: ¡Déjalo, Durak, a caballo regalado no le midas el dentado! En el Freaky Soul las cosas tampoco van demasiado bien, con Rick tapando con los Dummies los agujeros que las balas de cañón enemigas hacen en el casco, y cada vez son más. Laura: ¡Los barcos nos alcanzan! Cosmo: ¡¿Pero cuánto nos va a tener esperando la semilla esa?! Maxwell: ¡¡WILLY!! Willy: ¿? Maxwell: ¡¡Acaba con esos barcos!! El Wotan reacciona con rapidez y sube rápidamente encima del mascarón de proa mediante el uso de su técnica ''Kamisori, poniéndose en posición de ataque frente al barco de Iruko y los otros que tiene justo detrás. Willy: ¡Jujutsu Gyojin: Megaroiubikotsu! Y con un solo movimiento, el Coloso de Mar envía una ola a la flota enemiga que adopta la forma de un tiburón gigante que abre sus fauces contra ellos. Iruko: ¡¡!! Piratas: ¡¡Wo... WOAAAAAAAAH!! Y junto con los otros tres barcos tras él, el barco de Iruko es destruido por la ola y hundido, alarmando por un momento al resto de los barcos. Magnate Magnet: ¡¡!! Huanghou: ... Santana: Tsk... ese ha sido un ataque potente, pensar que solo uno de ellos puede hundir cuatro barcos al mismo tiempo. Maxwell: ¡Grandioso, Willy! Pero de repente, algo empieza a moverse en el agua, saliendo de esta finalmente el destrozado barco de Iruko, el cual ha sido empujado de nuevo a la superficie por el gyojin. Maxwell: ¡¡!! Buck: ¡No puede ser! El Mercenario muestra su sorpresa al ver que no solo el barco enemigo a salido del agua, sino que lo ha hecho mucho más cerca de ellos de lo que estaba antes. Iruko: ¡AHORA! Y a bordo de su barco, varios gyojin accionan un cabestrante que despliega una plataforma desde la proa del barco que se clava en el de los Piratas Bucket. Esto da vía libre a los piratas enemigos para abordar el barco. Piratas de Iruko: ¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!! Piratas Bucket: ¡Nos abordan! Rake: ¡Pues devolvámoslos a su barco cuando antes! Y con su espada y su hacha, el segundo al mando de los Piratas Bucket acaba con los dos primeros enemigos que se le ponen delante con toda su tripulación detrás. Santana: Ya está, se han enganchado. ¡Atención todos, en formación! Durak: ¡En formación! El resto de barcos enemigos se acercan al de Iruko para luego accionar varios cabestrantes respectivamente. Esto despliega varias plataformas desde varios puntos de los barcos de forma que acaban conectándose entre sí y finalmente al de Iruko, haciendo que el navío quede sostenido por un lado por el barco de Buck y por el otro por uno de sus aliados. Magnate Magnet: ¡Tsetsetsetse, el sistema de conexión de barcos que construí es un éxito, ahora podremos movernos por nuestros barcos en dirección a los enemigos y abordarlos cómodamente, es mi "ESTRATEGIA DE LA CIUDAD PIRATA NAVAL"! Santana: De no haber sido por su colaboración no habría sido posible. ¡AHORA, TODOS, AL ABORDAJEEE! Piratas: ¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! Y utilizando los puentes extendidos entre los barcos, los piratas corren en dirección al de Buck. Aquellos cuyos barcos han quedado cerca de la Alianza de los Siete Maníficos son capaces también de abordar los demás navíos que lo rodean columpiándose con varios cabos, terminando por acceder también al barco de los Piratas Kindergarten y al de los Superpiratas. Piratas: ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! O'Baby: ¡Garagara Onaka! Pero varios invasores son rápidamente derrotados por O'Baby y lo mismo con los que entran en el barco de los Superpiratas. Red: ¡Aaah ah ah ah ah, retroceded, villanos, volved sobre vuestros pasos! Santana: ¡¡Podéis atacar a quien queráis pero recordar que el objetivo es el Garabateador!! Maxwell: Aaaay madre. Capítulo 566: Una maniobra perfecta Con los barcos tanto aliados como enemigos conectados entre sí, la Alianza Anti-Maxwell Scribble se apresura a abordar rápidamente el barco de Buck de forma que no puedan ser rechazados todos a la vez. Gang: ¡¡Preparad la catapulta!! Gang Hunters: ¡Sí, jefe Gang! Costurero: ¡Apunten, FUEGO! Armado con un kanabo en una mano y un hacha en la otra, el Temerario es catapultado desde su barco al de los Piratas de Creeper, acabando con tres subordinados suyos de un mazazo. Gang: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA, PREPÁRATE, GARABATEADOR, QUE VOY A POR TI!! Sin embargo, rápidamente se da cuenta de que el barco en el que se encuentra es muy distinto al de los Freak, para luego verlo al lado atacando con sus cañones a los barcos enemigos. Dándose cuenta del error, el cazarrecompensas corre a llamar a su barco. Gang: ¡Idiotas, me habéis mandado al barco que no era! Creeper: ¡Kojogami! Creeper utiliza su pelo convertido en enredaderas para envolver el cuerpo de Gang y levantarlo del suelo, estampándolo luego de cara al palo mayor de su barco y lanzándolo después por la borda, para preocupación de sus hombres. Costurero: ¡Oh, cielos! Gang Hunters: ¡¡JEFE GAAAANG!! Creeper: ¡¡No dejéis que nadie aborde este barco!! Piratas de Creeper: ¡Sí, capitana! Creeper: ¡Yamikaze, envía un grupo a ayudar a Buck! Yamikaze: ¡Sí, señora! ¡Vosotros, conmigo! Los Piratas Bucket son quienes peor lo están pasando al venir todos los enemigos hacia ellos. Kurokage hace rato ya que ha subido a bordo para ayudar, encontrándose cara a cara con Huanghou. Mientras, Buck se enfrenta a Iruko, quien acaba de entrar en el barco armado con su espada. Buck: Si piensas que te dejaré llegar al resto de barcos lo llevas claro. Iruko: Hmm, no te he pedido permiso, a quien queremos es al Garabateador, si te pones en nuestro camino no te quepa duda que te mandaré a dormir con los peces. * [Iruko '''el del Espiráculo'; compró varios arpones explosivos a Maxwell.] Piratas enemigos: ¡¡Yiiiiihaaaaa!! Varios enemigos tratan de abordar el Freaky Soul columpiándose con los cabos sueltos de sus barcos, pero son interceptados en el aire por Elvis y Madonna, el primero volando con su poder y la segunda teletransportándose allí usando su cuchillo y su habilidad. Elvis: '¡Rock'n Roll for you!' Madonna: ¡Técnica de los puntos de presión! Y con estos ataques, varios de los enemigos caen derrotados antes de pisar el barco de Maxwell, quien les agradece levantando el pulgar. Sin embargo, su Kenbunshoku Haki le avisa rápidamente de otro peligro, pues el teniente comandante Harvey está apuntando al Freaky Soul con los tres cañones de proa de su barco. Harvey: ¡Acabaré contigo de un disparo! Mika: ¡¡Ese barco de la Marine nos apunta!! Maxwell: Tsk... '¡Scribble Avatar: Paintman!' El Garabateador se convierte en Paintman al mismo tiempo que el marine corrupto da la orden de disparar. Harvey: ¡¡FUEGO!! Amar y Tepes se disponen a ayudar a Maxwell a proteger el barco pero algo se les adelanta. Utilizando uno de los morteros de su barco, Dance Mon sale disparado hacia las balas de cañón enemigas, pasando por encima del Freaky Soul guiñando un ojo a Maxwell. Maxwell: ¿? Amar y Tepes: ¡¡¡!!! Dance Mon: '¡Kawaii EGAO!' Y con una expresión decidida, Dance Mon lanza una sonrisa a las balas de cañón seguida por un fuerte destello, deslumbrando a Harvey y a todos sus subordinados corruptos. Harvey: ¡Agh, mis ojos! Marine corrupto: ¿¿Qué es eso?? Además de eso, la sonrisa consigue hacer que las balas de cañón retrocedan, volviendo de nuevo al barco de Harvey, quien reacciona con horror al verlas venir. Harvey: ¡AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Gran parte de la proa del barco marine es destruida por la explosión conjunta de los tres proyectiles, siendo derrotados varios de sus tripulantes entre ellos Harvey, quedando completamente achicharrado y K.O tumbado entre los restos. Maxwell: ¿¿¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!?? Dance Mon: Jujujuju, una maniobra perfecta. Elvis: ¡Gran ataque, capitán! Madonna: ¡¡Eres el mejor!! Sin embargo, el clima de satisfacción es interrumpido cuando Dance Mon es llamado desde su barco via Den Den Mushi. Dance Mon: Qué ocurre. Pirata Discoball: ¡Capitán Dance Mon, es terrible, alguien ha logrado abordar el barco! Dance Mon: ¿¿Qué?? ¡Pero si somos el barco más alejado de la flota enemiga! Pirata Discoball: ¡Tiene que volver rápido! El pirata llama escondido dentro de la cocina del barco de los Discoball, viendo a través de la ventana de la puerta a Toy Toy armado con una pistola, al parecer recién usada, y con Sophia Star intentando taparse la herida de bala de su vientre. El pirata no puede contener las lágrimas mientras suplica a su capitán que se de prisa. Pirata Discoball: ¡¡HAN DISPARADO A LA SEÑORITA STAR!! Dance Mon: ¡¡¡¡!!!! Capítulo 567: El héroe del radiante afro Hace tres minutos. Pirata Discoball: ¡Bien, el capitán ha destruido el barco marine! Star: ¡Ese es mi hombre! Pero en ese momento, otro de los piratas oye un sonido peculiar procedente del cielo, viendo una enorme caja negra volando sobre ellos con una hélice de helicóptero. Pirata Discoball: ¡¡Objeto volador enemigo sobre nosotros!! Star: ¡¿?! Sin pensarlo dos veces, los piratas empiezan a disparar contra la caja misteriosa, la cual cae justo en mitad de la cubierta de su barco sin que las balas le hagan ningún daño. Pirata Discoball: ¡Aléjese, señorita Star, es un objeto sospechoso! Pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, Star ve cómo la caja se abre saliendo de ella la cabeza y los brazos de Toy Toy unidos por un resorte, disparando a todos los presentes con una ametralladora y una pistola, hiriéndolos de gravedad. La última en ser disparada es Star, recibiendo un balazo en el vientre. Toy Toy: El movimiento de pinza, una maniobra muy conocida. El pirata habla mientras el resorte y la caja empiezan a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en su torso y sus piernas. Toy Toy: Mantienes al enemigo centrado en un frente mientras envías un destacamento a atacar por la retaguardia sin que se enteren, pillándoles desprevenidos y pudiendo así acabar con varios enemigos. *[El Capo Toy Toy, consumidor de la fruta Doki Doki; compró un arsenal de ametralladoras de larguísimo alcance y granadas inteligentes a Maxwell.] Pirata Discoball: ¡Tiene que volver rápido! ... ¡¡HAN DISPARADO A LA SEÑORITA STAR!! Toy Toy: ¡¡¡!!! El Capo pone su mirada sobre el subordinado de Dance Mon escondido en la cocina, por lo que se aleja de Star y va en su persecución. Nada más abrir la puerta de la cocina, Toy Toy dispara a todas partes con su ametralladora, destruyendo la sala completamente dejándola como un colador. Sin embargo, no ve rastro del pirata, solo del Den Den Mushi que estuvo utilizando tendido en el suelo. Toy Toy: Escurridizo... Dance Mon: ¡Eh! Oyendo una voz nueva, Toy Toy se da la vuelta disparando de nuevo con su ametralladora. Toy Toy: ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! El pirata dispara hasta que se le acaban las balas, queriendo asegurarse de dar en el blanco. Pero lo que ve delante de él no es un cadáver lleno de agujeros de bala, sino una enorme bola de pelo. Toy Toy: ¿? Dance Mon: ¡Acabas de ver mi ''kawaii afro hinansho! Toy Toy: ¿"Kawaii"...? Dance Mon: ¡Kawaii afro karma! En ese momento, todas las balas de Toy Toy salen del interior del afro de Dance Mon hacia el cuerpo de Toy Toy, quien no puede hacer nada más que ver horrorizado cómo vienen hacia él, recibiendo de vuelta todos y cada uno de sus disparos, quedando seriamente herido. Dance Mon: ¡Y ahora el finisher! ¡¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer daño a mis nenes!! Toy Toy: ¡¡¡!!! Dance Mon: ¡KAWAII HO! Toy Toy escupe bastante sangre antes de salir disparado por el toque de Dance Mon en su vientre, atravesando la cocina de punta a punta para salir luego por la popa del barco, cayendo al agua y botando en ella como un guijarro hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Dance Mon: ¡¡Muchachos!! ¿Estás bien? A pesar de estar heridos, los subordinados de Dance Mon levantan la cabeza del suelo alegres de ver a su capitán. Piratas Dance Mon: ¡YES! Maxwell llega al barco volando con su mezcla: wings cuando el Casi Supernova saca a Star del interior de su afro, donde ha estado protegida de Toy Toy. Maxwell: Caramba... Dance Mon: ¡Star, cielo, quédate conmigo! Tras sacudirla un poco en los hombros, la mujer abre los ojos, alegrándose de ver a su pareja. Star: ¿Dance Mon? ¿Que...? Dance Mon: Ya ha pasado todo, mi amor, ese villano ha sido derrotado. Star: Oh... menos mal... me alegro de que hayas venido a salvarme... mi héroe. Y tras acariciarle la mejilla, Star cierra los ojos. Dance Mon: ¿? ¡Star! ¡¡¡!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Maxwell: ¡Epa, epa, eeepa, tranqui, solo se ha desmayado! Dance Mon: ¿Ah? El pirata comprueba con alivio que su corazón sigue latiendo. Maxwell: ¡Sin embargo hay que tratar su herida y la del resto de tu tripulación, Amar debe venir aquí de inmediato! Dance Mon: Gracias, Garabateador. Maxwell: Bien, dicho, Dance Mon, bieeen dicho... Mientras, una nevera se abre dentro de la cocina del barco, saliendo de ella el pirata que había avisado a Dance Mon del ataque de Toy Toy. Pirata Discoball: ¿Se ha ido ya...? Capítulo 568: No puedes pasar Yamikaze: ¡Juhachito! Yamikaze derrota con facilidad él solo a varios piratas enemigos mientras sus subordinados siguen avanzando para echarlos de los barcos. Sin embargo, varias espadas son arrebatadas de las manos de los piratas para salir volando hacia delante. Pirata de Creeper: ¿Eh? Pirata de Creeper: ¡Nuestras armas, algo las atrae! Yamikaze: ¿¿?? El Silbido del Bosque nota como sus brazos llenos de cuchillos se levantan solos y se lo llevan volando hasta chocar contra un imán de gran tamaño sujetado ni más ni menos que por Magnate Magnet. Yamikaze queda acoplado al imán por culpa de sus cuchillos, siendo incapaz de moverse junto a varias de las armas de sus aliados. Yamikaze: ¡Agh! Magnate Magnet: ¡Tsetsetse, pero si hasta me he llevado a un enemigo! Sin perder más tiempo, Yamikaze intenta liberarse pero es inútil, pudiendo levantar sus brazos del imán un máximo de dos centímetros antes de volver a ser atraídos hasta su superficie. Magnate Magnet: ¡Tsetsetse, es inútil que te resistas, todo el metal que haya delante de mis imanes acudirá como las moscas a la miel, una vez que esteis desarmados e indefensos podremos acabar con todos vosotros! Bomba: ¡Pues fuera el metal! Magnate Magnet: ¿? Y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el capitán pirata es golpeado el la cara por Bomba con tanta fuerza que llega a agrietarle la máscara. Magnate Magnet: ¡¡Agh!! El Imán de Guerras cae al suelo soltando el imán gigante con el que tenía inmovilizado a Yamikaze, cayendo al lado de O'Baby. O'Baby: ¿? Yamikaze: ¡Tsk...! (qué bochorno...) A pesar del golpe de Bomba, Magnate Magnet se levanta del suelo con moderada dificultad, comprobando que no se ha dislocado la mandíbula con el puñetazo. Bomba: (¡Vaya, el golpe no ha hecho tanto daño como creía, debe ser alguien físicamente débil para que mi poder me haya fortalecido tan poco!) Magnate Magnet: Mocoso... ¿quién te crees que eres? Bomba: ¡Uy! Kurokage: ¡Técnica de clones! Kurokage hace aparecer varias copias suyas alrededor de Huanghou, quien las observa algo confusa. Acto seguido, los ninjas desenvainan su Wakizashi. Kurokage: ¡Técnica de los diez corta-cerezos! Ante el ataque de los ninjas, Huanghou decide ejecutar una patada circular con la que logra acabar con los clones y golpear al original, mandándolo más atrás por el golpe. Kurokage: ¡Agh! El ninja no se ha levantado aún del suelo cuando ve a la Emperatriz del Pie saltando hacia él para darle un duro golpe de talón en la cabeza, por lo que no le queda otra que esconderse. Kurokage: ¡Técnica de la liberación de humo! Huanghou ejecuta su ataque justo en el momento en que el Guerrero de Nombre Redundante se desvanece en una nube de humo, perdiéndolo completamente de vista. Huanghou: ¿? ¡Puedes esconderte, pero no huir, estamos en medio del mar! Iruko: ¡¡RAAAAAAR!! Buck utiliza su tridente en su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque de Iruko con su espada. Su duelo no se ha movido de los alrededores del tablón de Magnate Magnet debido a la determinación del Mercenario de no dejar pasar al gyojin. Buck: ¡Te lo diré de nuevo: fuera de mi barco! Iruko: ¡Tan pronto como me entregues al Garabateador nos iremos! Buck: ¡Aunque eso suena bien, he firmado una alianza con él, por lo que pienso protegerle! Iruko: Tú mismo. En ese momento, Buck siente dos punzadas en su espalda que le causan mucho dolor. Al voltear su cabeza, el Mercenario ve como dos gyojin subordinados de Iruko le han clavado dos espadas en la espalda. Gyojin: ¡Jejejejeje! Buck: ¡¡PERDEOS!! Y de un solo golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Buck manda a los dos enemigos al agua tirándolos por la borda. Desgraciadamente, esto hace que desvíe la atención de Iruko permitiéndole atacarle de nuevo con un ataque vertical, alcanzando su hombro. Iruko: Je... ¿¿?? Para sorpresa del gyojin, el cuerpo de Buck ha sido cubierto completamente con Busoshoku Haki, protegiéndose así del espadazo. En ese momento, el Mercenario le apunta con la ametralladora que tiene cogida con su brazo izquierdo. Iruko: ¡¡!! Buck: ¡Te lo diré por última vez! ¡¡NO PUEDES PASAR!! Y tras abrir fuego, Iruko recibe de lleno el disparo potenciado por Haki causando una potente explosión, acabando con él mientras que Buck se ha protegido por el recubrimiento de su cuerpo. Además, la explosión ha servido también para destruir el tablón que conectaba los barcos, impidiendo la llegada de más enemigos. Capítulo 569: La ira de la Hydra El destacamento de los Piratas Bestias que ha abordado el barco de los Superpiratas liderado por Durak son quienes se dan cuenta primero de que se han quedado aislados del resto de la flota. Pleasure: ¡¡Eh, que han destruido el puente!! Durak: ¡¿Cómo dices?! Maldición... Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH, ahora ya no podréis recibir refuerzos! Durak: ¡Tsk, silencio, pirata, acabaré contigo y luego abordaré el barco del Garabateador para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco! Y concluida la amenaza, el Gifter transforma su brazo derecho en un cocodrilo y ataca a Red pero este simplemente bloquea su boca con su lanza. Durak: ¿Eh? Red mantiene su sonrisa ante el confuso Durak mientras Yellow le golpea con su puño recubierto con Haki, derrotándolo en el acto. Al mismo tiempo, Pink y Black han acabado con sus subordinados. Santana también ha visto desde su barco la destrucción del tablón que conectaba el barco de Iruko con el de Buck. Santana: ¡Maldita sea, Magnet aseguró que esos tablones eran más duros que el acero! Pirata: ¡Ca-capitán Santana! Santana: ¡QUÉ! Pirata: ¡Allí arriba! Cuando el Punto y Final levanta la vista hacia donde señala su subordinado, ve abrumado a la Hydra volando sobre el Freaky Soul. Santana: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡¡Desgraciados, os borraré del mapa a todos!! Y con solo una bola de fuego, el Garabateador destruye gran parte de la flota enemiga sumiendo los navíos en las llamas. Santana, quien está en el grupo que se ha librado del primer ataque, queda horrorizado ante el poder del Garabateador. Mientrastanto, Bomba es golpeado por el bastón de metal de Magnate Magnet y tirado al suelo. Acto seguido, el Imán de Guerras se acerca al muchacho levantándolo para golpearle de nuevo. Magnate Magnet: ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte en asuntos de mayores! Pero cuando alza el bastón lo más alto posible, la voz de O'Baby le distrae. O'Baby: ¡Eh, tú! Magnate Magnet: ¿? El Niño Grande se encuentra a cierta distancia sosteniendo el imán gigante con Yamikaze pegado a él, al parecer apuntando hacia el pirata. Es en ese momento cuando Magnet se da cuenta de que su bastón está atrayendo el artefacto. Yamikaze: ¡Ahora! O'Baby: ¡Deja en paz a mi capitán! El hombre suelta el imán mandándolo junto con Yamikaze disparado contra Magnet, golpeándole duramente en la cabeza hasta el punto de romperle el casco en pedazos y dejarle inconsciente. Bomba: ¡Gracias, O'Baby! O'Baby: Es mi trabajo. Yamikaze: ¡Disculpad! ¿Podríais ayudarme a librarme de este imán, por favor? A su vez, Huanghou busca a Kurokage por la cubierta de su pequeño barco al no encontrarle en la cubierta del de Buck, negándose a dejarle escapar para que luego pueda ser una molestia aún mayor. Huanghou: De mí ni se escapa nadie. Al pasar junto al palo mayor, un trozo de tela marrón empieza a despegarse de la superficie del mástil, saliendo de detrás Kurokage armado con su Wakizashi. Kurokage: ¡Técnica de la aparición repentina! Huanghou: ¡¡HIYAH!! Pero con una rápida patada, la Emperatriz del Pie golpea al ninja en el vientre... o eso creía ella, pues lo que queda ante su pie es un tronco con la ropa de Kurokage encima. Huanghou: ¿¿¿??? En ese momento, veinte Kurokages aparecen desde varias nubes de humo dispuestos a acabar con ella con su cuchillo. Kurokage: ¡¡¡Técnica de los veinte corta-cerezos!!! Aprovechando el desconcierto de la piernas largas, Kurokage logra derrotarla por fin, cayendo esta al suelo tras recibir un corte en la espalda. Orgulloso, el ninja deshace sus clones y se coloca en una postura de artes marciales... Kurokage: ¡Seeeeeh! ... antes de ver que está desnudo y que su ropa sigue en el tronco. Kurokage: ¡OH, VENGA YA, SIEMPRE ME PASA LO MISMO! Qué vergüenza... Capítulo 570: Maxwell vs Santana La mitad de la flota que no ha sido alcanzada por la llamarada de Maxwell observa atónita el estado en el que ha quedado la otra mitad, viendo cómo los barcos quedan reducidos a cenizas mientras se hunden en el agua. Capitán pirata: ¡¡Se acabó, yo me marcho!! Santana: ¿¿?? Capitán pirata: ¡Y yo, a la mierda el dinero del Garabateador, yo quiero vivir! ¡¡Timonel, media vuelta, nos largamos de este lugar!! Pirata: ¡Será un placer, capitán! El Punto y Final no puede creer lo que está viendo: sus aliados están dando media vuelta para huir del Garabateador, dejándole solo con él. Santana: ¡Esperad, qué creéis que estáis haciendo, él es solo uno, si usamos nuestros cañones! Capitán pirata: ¡¡Cállate, Santana, esto nos pasa por seguir tus estrategias, considera esta alianza llegada a lo mismo que tu epíteto, a su punto y final!! Santana: ¡¡Tsk!! Pirata: ¡Capitán Santana! ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? Santana: ¿Eh? Pues... Maxwell: ¡¡SANTANAAAAA!! Santana: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell aterriza sobre el barco del pirata mirándolo con furia. Al mismo tiempo, los Gang Hunters ayudan a su líder a subir a su barco después de que este volviera nadando desde el de los Piratas de Creeper. Costurero: ¡Me alegro de verte coleando, señor Gang! Gang: ¡¡Jajajajaja, no hay dificultad a la que Gang el Temerario no pueda enfrentarse y QUÉ NARICES ES ESO!! Siguiendo el dedo de su líder, los cazarrecompensas ven a la Hydra ante Santana, asustándose incluso más que él. Sin embargo, Costurero reconoce su aspecto de cuando se enfrentaron en Thriller Bark. Costurero: ¡Es él... es el Garabateador! Gang Hunters: ¿¿¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?? Maxwell: Lo he oído, Santana ¿tú eres el cerebro detrás de este lío? Santana: ... Laura: ¡Eh, Maxwell, vuelve aquí, la semilla hará efecto de un momento a otro! Maxwell: ¿Cómo narices me habéis encontrado, Santana? Santana: ¡Dale las gracias al Soplón! ¿¿Crees que ninguno de nosotros le preguntamos por tu paradero después de tu jugada?? Maxwell: ¡Esa jugada que dices fue un accidente, nunca tuve la intención de timaros a ninguno! Santana: ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? A lo que Maxwell se queda un rato pensando sobre ello. Maxwell: Mmmmm... Nah. ¡Hinotama! Maxwell lanza una bola de fuego desde su cabeza central hacia Santana y sus hombres. Aunque estos salen despavoridos, Santana hace un esfuerzo para mantenerse firme y extiende su brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta. PONG Y ante el asombro de Maxwell, la bola de fuego sale disparada hacia el agua tras ser golpeada por Santana, quien siente un gran alivio al haber tenido éxito su técnica. A su vez, sus hombres eufóricos por seguir vivos, vitorean a su capitán. Piratas: ¡WOOOOOOOOH, CAPITÁN SANTANA! Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Santana: Je... es la primera vez que hago esto con fuego, no pensé que funcionaría. A lo que el Punto y Final tira de un cordel de su garfio haciendo que empiece a girar al mismo tiempo que lo recubre con Busoshoki Haki, golpeando luego a Maxwell aprovechando su desconcierto. Santana: ¡Shuten! El golpe consigue hacer retroceder al Garabateador, alegrando no solo a la tripulación de Santana, sino a los Gang Hunters que observaban el espectáculo. Cazarrecompensas: ¡Eh, que le ha dado un buen golpe! Cazarrecompensas: ¡Aún podemos ganar! Gang: ¡JAJA, nuestras posibilidades nunca han menguado! Mientras, Costurero corre a la popa del barco para llamar a los barcos que se están yendo. Costurero: ¡¡EEEEH, ESPERAD UN MOMENTO!! Capitán pirata: ¿¿Qué pasa?? Costurero: ¡¡EL SEÑOR SANTANA ESTÁ GANANDO VENTAJA CONTRA EL GARABATEADOR!! Capitán pirata: ¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? Capitán: ¿Pero estás seguro de eso? Costurero: ¡¡SOY EL MEJOR CIENTÍFICO DEL MUNDO, COSTURERO, SIEMPRE ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE DIGO!! Los capitanes se quedan pensativos hasta que toman la decisión de volver y apoyar a Santana, ya que ha tenido la valentía de enfrentarse a Maxwell en solitario. Capitán pirata: ¡Media vuelta, volvemos con Santana! Capitán pirata: ¡Sí, le ayudaremos a matar al Garabateador! Piratas: ¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaar!! Pero antes incluso de girar, los barcos son destruidos por varios cañonazos de procedencia desconocida, volando en pedazos y alarmando tanto a los Gang Hunters y a Santana, como a Maxwell y el resto de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos. Shovel: ¿Pero qué? Pirata: ¡Capitán Buck, barco pirata a las once! Buck: ¿Será algún enemigo de última hora? Con unos prismáticos, el Mercenario busca al barco que le ha dicho su vigía hasta encontrarlo a las nueve en punto de los barcos enemigos, un barco grande, con tres mástiles y con la proa similar a la cabeza de un monstruo, además de tener ambos lados cubiertos por una especie de piedras verdes. En una de sus velas puede apreciarse el siguiente Jolly Roger. thumb|centre|350px En su interior, los artilleros ríen ante la destrucción que provoca el cañón de proa. Artillero: ¡Jajajajajaja, hemos dado en el blanco, capitán! Cara de Jade observa los barcos pirata hundiéndose para luego mirar los que aún siguen a flote. Cara de Jade: ¡Mantened el rumbo y preparad el siguiente disparo! Capítulo 571: Giant Jack Isla Milk, Totto Land. Cinco gyojins subordinados de Iruko caminan por las calles de Brick Town tras lograr entrar en la ciudad sin ser vistos, llevando varios maletines llenos de dinero representando todo el dinero que la Alianza Anti-Maxwell Scribble debe al Soplón por haberles dado el paradero del Garabateador. Gyojin: ¿Cómo se llamaba el sitio que frecuenta el Soplón? Gyojin: "La vaca sin leche", creo. El pirata no estaba equivocado, pues no pasa mucho rato hasta que encuentran el restaurante en un callejón oculto del resto de la ciudad. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, el grupo ve que el local ha sido destruido, con las mesas y los muebles destrozados y con varios de los matones del Soplón en el suelo con aspecto de haber recibido una soberana paliza. Gyojins: ¡¡¡!!! Gyojin: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Gyojin: ¡Parece que haya pasado un tornado! Los piratas se adentran más en el restaurante y uno de ellos sube al segundo piso, quedando horrorizado ante lo que ve. Gyojin: ¡¡Chicos!! Gyojins: ¿¿?? El pirata baja corriendo de nuevo a la planta baja. Gyojin: ¡El Soplón, lo han matado, a él y a todos sus hombres! Gyojins: ¡¡!! Gyojin: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Gyojin: ¡Le han destrozado la cara a golpes pero es él, esas ropas andrajosas solo pueden ser las suyas! Gyojin: ¿Quién habrá cometido semejante barbaridad...? Gyojin: ¡No lo sé, pero tiene pinta de que el desgraciado no quería dejar testigos, ha acabado con todo el maldito restaurante! Gyojin: ¡Esto es malo, muy malo, debemos volver con el capitán Iruko! Pero cuando los gyojins se disponen a salir del restaurante encuentran a alguien bloqueando la salida, un individuo parecido a un gyojin morado de gran tamaño con los brazos, hombros y espalda llenos de espinas. En la mano lleva un mazo lleno de espinas. El Wotan mira a los temerosos gyojins con una malévola sonrisa en su cara, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Wotan: ¿Ya os vais, muchachos? Gyojins: ¡¡¡¡!!!! Volviendo al Mar sin Sol, los piratas que aún quedan en pie observan confusos al Fly Reincarnation y su bandera. Kurokage: ¿¿Quienes son esos?? Creeper: No tengo ni idea... El único que parece reconocer el barco es Maxwell, quedando paralizado por el miedo mientras sus cañones apuntan al de Santana. Pero de repente, algo hace que, en el barco de los Piratas Discoball, Dance Mon, Amar y Skorup (quienes estaban allí para ayudar a los heridos) desvíen su atención de ese barco recién llegado y miren hacia abajo. Skorup: Amar. Amar: ¿Hmm? Skorup: ¿Tú también lo has notado? Amar: Sep. Dance Mon: Viene algo por debajo. Elvis: ¿Un monstruo marino? Dance Mon: ¡Más grande aún...! Piratas Discoball: Oooh my Good... A lo que el Casi Supernova corre a avisar a los demás barcos de lo que está por venir. Dance Mon: ¡¡TODOS, AGARRAOS FUERTE A ALGO!! Buck: ¿Eh? Creeper: ¿A qué te refieres? Pero antes de recibir respuesta, un tallo descomunal sale repentinamente del agua empujando a los siete barcos hacia arriba. Laura: ¡¡¿¿WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH??!! Bomba: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Red: ¡¡¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH, MIRAD CHICOS, SIN MANOS!!! Desde los barcos de Santana y los Gang Hunters hay una buena vista del tallo, haciendo que Maxwell encuentre sentido ya a lo de las semillas que le dio el Soplón. Maxwell: (Así que al final no mentía...) Costurero: ¡¡Por todos los santos!! Gang: ¡¡¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! Santana: ¡¡¡¡¡!!!!! Cara de Jade: ¿? Cara de Jade también muestra desconcierto ante tal suceso, a pesar de que su expresión de sorpresa queda disimulada tras su máscara. Maxwell: (Je, ya podemos ir al mar del cielo.) * [Giant Jack, un tallo gigantesco que se encuentra por lo general en la tierra de Skypiea. Aunque puede tardar siglos en crecer, el Soplón logró hacerse con una versión manipulada y mutada de sus semillas que permiten un crecimiento instantáneo tras tomar contacto con suelo mojado. Sin embargo, cómo las consiguió es otra historia...] Capítulo 572: Cara de Jade vs Piratas Freak Viendo cómo el Freaky Soul y el resto de barcos ascienden sobre el tallo y el Fly Reincarnation acercándose mientras prepara de nuevo sus cañones, Maxwell solo puede decir una cosa. Maxwell: ¡Santana! Santana: ¿? Maxwell: ¡Nos vemos! Santana y sus hombres: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! La Hydra abre sus alas y levanta el vuelo para reunirse con los suyos. Maxwell: ¡¡Esperadme, desgraciados, no me dejéis aquí!! Gang: ¡El Garabateador se escapa! Santana: ¡¿Adónde te crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve y lucha como un...! Cara de Jade: ¡¡Fuego!! Tanto el barco de Santana como el de los Gang Hunters son completamente destruidos por el nuevo disparo del barco de Cara de Jade. Una vez hundidos, Cara de Jade coge sus espadas y corre hacia la proa de su barco, alargando el bauprés de jade con su habilidad para acercarse lo más posible a Maxwell. Maxwell: (¡¡Vuela por tu vida, Maxwell, VUELA!!) Finalmente, Cara de Jade da un salto desde la punta del bauprés hacia la Hydra para luego lanzarle una de sus espadas con forma de tiburón, clavándose en una de sus patas. Maxwell: ¡AAAGH! Gracias a ello, el pirata queda colgado de Maxwell mientras este sigue volando desesperadamente hacia la cima del tallo, trepando por la cadena con la que se sostiene mientras llega. Finalmente, Maxwell alcanza los barcos y cae en la cubierta del Freaky Soul en un aterrizaje forzoso, siendo recibido por sus compañeros. Laura: ¡Maxwell! Rick: ¡Capi, lo has conseguido! Maxwell: ¡¡Aaaagh, ese desgraciado me ha atravesado el pie!! Paul: ¿Eh? Mika: ¡¡Kyah, es verdad, tienes un espadón enorme en el pie!! Maxwell: ¡¡CORTAD LA CADENA, RÁPIDO!! Dan es el primero en reaccionar a la orden de su capitán, disponiéndose a cortar la cadena que sale de la empuñadura de la espada con la suya propia. Sin embargo, justo antes de hacerlo una púa de jade aparece del suelo y le hiere en el vientre. Dan: ¡Agh! Todos: ¡¡Dan!! Dan cae de rodillas al suelo tapándose la herida con las manos cuando la enorme mano mecánica de Cara de Jade asoma por la borda, terminando de subir a la cubierta del barco ante la mirada atónita de todos los Freak presentes. Ana: ¡¡¡!!! Mika: Ah... ¡¡AH!! Tepes: ¡Tsk...! Cosmo: ¿¿Este es...?? Maxwell: ¡Cara de Jade...! Cara de Jade: ... Laura: ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cara de Jade, ese pirata que intentó matarte mientras te llevaban a Impel Down?! Maxwell: Y lo habría conseguido si mi madre no hubiera acudido al rescate... Con un movimiento de brazo, Cara de Jade saca su espada de la pata de la Hydra, haciéndola volver a su forma original gritando de dolor mientras se ve una herida bajo su rodilla derecha. Maxwell: ¡¡AAAAAAGH!! Cara de Jade: Dime, Garabateador ¿has meditado acerca de lo que es la muerte? Maxwell: ¡¡Desgraciado!! Cara de Jade: ... Lo tomaré como un no. El pirata corre hacia Maxwell para acabar con él con sus espadas pero su ataque es detenido por la espada de piedra marina de Willy, quien le intercepta para proteger a Maxwell. Cara de Jade: ... Sin embargo, la fuerza de Cara de Jade logra hacer que el Coloso de Mar tenga dificultades por mantener el bloqueo hasta que el atacante logra superarlo para después tumbarlo de un golpe en la cara, quitándole de en medio con facilidad. Sin embargo, nada más deshacerse de él es atacado por Roco con su Alma Titánica activa, siendo embestido con fuerza. Roco: ¡Gigaimpact! Cara de Jade: ¡! Después de embestirle, el brazos largos intenta empujarle hacia la borda para tirarle del barco pero su fuerza tampoco es suficiente y el enemigo retrocede solo un par de metros hasta detenerse, a pesar de que Roco aún esté agarrándole para empujarlo. Roco: ¿¿?? Cara de Jade: ¡Green Pyramid! De repente, una estalagmita de jade aparece delante de Cara de Jade hiriendo seriamente a Roco y separándolo de él, cayendo al suelo sangrando. Mika: ¡Rocooo! Rick: ¡Vamos, chicos, A POR ÉL! Piratas Freak: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Mientras que casi todos los Freak cargan contra Cara de Jade para proteger a Maxwell, Paul permanece a su lado mientras saca una de sus medicinas de dentro de su abrigo. Paul: Esta medicina hará que tu herida te duela menos durante un rato, hasta entonces deberías poder mantenerte en pie con esto... ¡Kusuri kenpo: Revitalia! Cara de Jade: ¡Green Giza! Los Freak son obligados a retroceder por el montón de estalagmitas que Cara de Jade genera en el suelo excepto Ana, quien pasa a través de ellas con su poder logia. Ana: ¡¡Kraiu!! Pero nada más generar la nube negra delante de Cara de Jade para electrocutarlo, este la atraviesa con su mano mecánica recubierta con Haki y agarra a la Diva de las Nubes, estampándola luego contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente. Acto seguido, el pirata se dispone a ir de nuevo a por Maxwell cortando las estalagmitas con sus espadas, pero lo que encuentra le pilla por sorpresa. Maxwell: ¡Avatar Change, Paintman! Paintman aparece en el lugar donde antes estaba la Hydra, colocándose a cuatro patas ante Cara de Jade, quien a pesar de sorprenderse ante este cambio de apariencia, sigue corriendo hacia él dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza. Maxwell: ¡PAINTMAN IMPAAACT! Cara de Jade: ¡¿?! Ante el rayo de energía que sale de la boca de Paintman, Cara de Jade no tiene otra opción que detenerse para bloquearlo, extendiendo sus brazos mientras lo recibe de lleno. Maxwell: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Aunque al principio se las apañaba para aguantar el impacto, poco a poco empieza a ser empujado hacia la borda, teniendo que hacer cada vez más fuerza contra el suelo. Cara de Jade: ¡¡ÑññññññAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos acaban siendo inútiles y Cara de Jade es lanzado por la borda, gritando de pura frustración mientras cae. Cara de Jade: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Cuando los gritos del pirata dejan de oírse, el Garabateador vuelve a su forma humana y se sienta en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, pensando en lo asombrosamente resistente que era este enemigo. Capítulo 573: Entre la espada y la nube El alboroto en el Freaky Soul no ha pasado desapercibido por el resto de barcos, cuyos tripulantes intentan ver qué ha ocurrido, sobretodo Amar y Skorup, que siguen en el barco de Dance Mon. Kurokage: ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Bomba: ¿Eh? Amar: ¡Capi! Dance Mon: ¡Garabateador! ¿Qué ocurre ahí? Maxwell: ¡Peña! ¿Estáis bien? Laura: Creo que sí. Cosmo: ¡Sí, pero hay que hacer algo con Dan, Roco y Ana, son quienes han resultado más heridos! Maxwell: ¡Willy, llévalos a la enfermería, a la velocidad a la que estamos subiendo sería peligroso que Amar volviera ahora mismo! Willy: ¡Sí, Capi! Laura, Cosmo, Tepes, Mika y Rick se asoman a la borda viendo la altura a la que se encuentran ahora del mar, teniendo la enana que retroceder de puro miedo. Laura: ¿Cara de Jade ha caído por ahí? Rick: ¡Vaya leche se va a pegar, no va a quedar nada de él! Tepes: ... ¡! ¡Todos atrás! El Último Corte logra generar un muro invisible con su poder para proteger a sus compañeros de una de las espadas de Cara de Jade, la cual aparece de repente desde abajo intentando clavarse en el casco del barco, fallando gracias al cyborg. Este suceso hiela la sangre de los piratas. Laura: No... Cosmo: Me... Maxwell: ¡¡FASTIDIES!! La espada con forma de tiburón cae de nuevo hacia abajo hasta quedar colgada de la cadena que la une a su gemela, siendo recogida después por Cara de Jade mientras trepa por el tallo generando púas de jade desde sus dedos mecánicos, a modo de garras. Cara de Jade: Tsk... Mika: ¡¡Cara de Jade está justo debajo!! Maxwell: ¡¡Aún vive el desgraciado!! Cosmo: ¡Intenta subir de nuevo al barco con sus espadas-cadena! Paul: ¿¿Qué hacemos?? Rick: ¡Cortemos el maldito tallo y asunto arreglado! Cosmo: ¡No, hombre, que si lo partimos por la mitad nosotros caeremos con él! Tepes: Solo necesitamos tiempo. Todos: ¿? Tepes: Estamos a punto de llegar al interior de las nubes. En efecto, cuando los piratas miran hacia arriba ven que el tallo está a un par de minutos de alcanzar las nubes, por lo que varios empiezan ya a prepararse. O'Baby: ¡¡Todos, agarraos fuerte!! Piratas Kindergarten: ¿¿Más de lo que nos estamos agarrando ya?? O'Baby: ¡¡¡SÍ!!! Buck: Bueno, muchachos, veamos si el tema de las islas del cielo es verdad. Rake: ¡¡!! Creeper: Allá vamos, supongo. Cara de Jade es también consciente de que si no está en un lugar seguro cuando entren al interior de las nubes hechas de agua acabará soltándose del tallo por lo que vuelve a lanzar su espada con más fuerza en un intento desesperado de alcanzar el Freaky Soul. Cara de Jade: ¡¡HAH!! La espada sale disparada hacia la borda del barco, dando la impresión de que esta vez la alcanzará hasta que dos manos rojas gigantes la cogen en el aire desde el interior de la cubierta. Cara de Jade: ¿? Maxwell: ¡Scribble Avatar: Yugamio! Yugamio sale volando del barco gracias a los propulsores que tiene repartidos por el cuerpo, sosteniendo la espada por el filo con dos brazos gigantes salidos de su espalda, lanzándola de nuevo a su dueño, quien observa sorprendido el nuevo aspecto del Garabateador. Cara de Jade: ¿¿?? Maxwell no le dice una palabra, solo se limita a mirarle con una cara que refleja perfectamente cómo se siente: está harto de él. Acto seguido, guarda uno de sus brazos gigantes mientras agranda el otro. Maxwell: ¡Hammer Isoginchaku...! En ese momento, el brazo gigante rojo baja a gran velocidad hacia Cara de Jade, golpeándole fuertemente el cráneo con el puño cerrado. Cara de Jade: ¡¡Ugh!! Maxwell: ¡¡¡STAAAAAAMP BLOOOOOWW!!! Cara de Jade empieza a tener problemas para mantenerse clavado al tallo a pesar de mantenerse consciente. Sin embargo, sus manos mecánicas acaban cediendo y este acaba siendo despedido hacia el mar a tal velocidad que llega a llevarse una pequeña porción lateral del tallo. La velocidad con la que cae ahora le hace imposible maniobrar en el aire para sujetarse de nuevo, por lo que no le queda otra que aceptar su fracaso. Cara de Jade: ¡Green Tera! El Garabateador casi no ve ni le da importancia al pequeño destello verde que vislumbra varios kilómetros más abajo, prefiriendo escuchar las advertencias de Laura de volver al barco. Laura: ¡¡Las nubes nos van a caer encima!! Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell se apresura a volver a la cubierta del barco cayendo de cara al suelo mientras grita. Maxwell: ¡¡Preparaos todos!! Piratas Freak: ¡¡¡!!! Buck: ¡! Red: ¡Ah ah ah! Creeper: ¡...! Bomba: Iiih. Dance Mon: ... Kurokage: ¡¡Por todos los yokais!! Finalmente, el Giant Jack llega al interior de las nubes con los barcos pirata encima, siendo estos prácticamente aplastados por la cantidad de agua de su interior, llegando a perder el conocimiento mientras siguen subiendo hacia la parte superior de las nubes. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato